My Immortal
by DasterOlly
Summary: Dean's perfect day with Cas. One shot written to My Immortal by Evanescence. I was feeling a little angsty, sorry!


Clear blue skies, a few birds squawking in the distance and it's warm with a bit of a breeze blowing; thus making it a peaceful and basically perfect.

 _Pfft! That's the kind of bullshit you'd find only in shitty romance movies. But I guess they came from somewhere. Some idiot who had an awesome day like this put it in a movie and then everyone put it in their movies and then it became the cliché perfect day scene. Enjoy them while they last right?_

Dean stood by the lake and inhaled deeply, breathing in fresh air and enjoying the peacefulness; something of a rare gem in his line of work. It's times like these when he appreciates having a best friend who's an angel.

A whoosh of air behind him and the faint sound of fluttering announced the arrival of said angel.

"Cas."

"Dean."

Dean smiled to himself and turned around to the man who had been his best friend for over half a decade. Castiel had a ghost of a smile on his lips also and they stared at each other, like they'd always done since the day they had met. Blue eyes meet green and they draw Dean and Cas towards each other like the tide rushing towards the sand. The distance is closed suddenly and Dean pulls him into a hug slowly but grips unto that stupid trench coat of his and lets out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

" _I need you Cas. I always need you Cas"_

" _And I you, Dean Winchester. "_

The words repeat themselves over and over again in Dean's mind and it peels the weight off his chest that had been accumulating in the last few weeks. Cas had been flying back and forth between them and heaven, attending meetings and trying somehow to get a level of peace back upstairs and helping out on cases but he'd hardly been around long enough for them to talk, or do this or just _be_. Dean wouldn't say but it had taken its toll, he missed the feathered asshole. Six years it had taken for them to get here and he knew it had been worth all the shit they'd gone through because they got to have days like this. Nothing else mattered here, not the hunting or the problems or anything. This pocket of the universe was theirs and theirs alone.

Dean looked back into the blue eyes of his best friend. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears and he glanced down before leaning into the angel and pressing his lips to Cas's. His heart clenched and his pulse beat faster and faster. He gripped Cas harder and moved his lips over his, opening slowly to let his tongue slip gently into Castiel's open mouth. His heart was pounding on his ribcage as if trying to escape his chest and Dean was sure Cas could feel it.

Dean broke the kiss and his eyes roamed Cas's face, taking it all in from the desire filled eyes to the soft wet smile and his heart clenched even harder. Dean could feel his face beginning to redden and he looked down suddenly unable to meet Cas's eyes. Castiel lifted his hands from Dean's arms to cup his face, stroking gently and he rested his forehead to Dean's own, his eyes fluttering close.

They stood like this for a short time before they stepped apart and began to walk side by side, their shoulders brushing every once in a while. The silence was comfortable but soon enough it was broken. Cas filled Dean in on all that he had been doing recently, from the boring meetings to the rustic bookshop he had found near the bunker that may have a book he wanted to get Sam for Christmas, apparently he had decided they would celebrate this year. Dean knew exactly what he was going to get his angel and he was sure he would reap the benefits later on after Sam had gone to bed with ear muffs on. Dean mentioned that he had baked the best apple pie anyone could eat and decided not to share it with anyone but he would make it again just for Cas and Sam could suck it with his healthy crap. They regaled each other with stories and jokes and memories and somehow ended up in the lake without a stitch on and kissing lazily.

As the sun started to fade, they flew home and continued where they had left off in Dean's room just holding each other and kissing and laughing as if there was no end to their time. They had forever and everything was perfect.

" _I'll always need you Cas"_

" _And I you, Dean Winchester. "_

Dean knew he would remember this perfect day.

* * *

"CAS!"

Dean sat up gasping, sweating and crying. In and in he drew breaths but his chest held no release. It was hollow and broken. Dean choked on the air he had drawn in and let out, sputtering. His hands held his duvet tightly as he sat breathing deeply with tears spilling unto the cover.

"No, no, no, no, no… noo"

" _I'll always need you Cas"_

"Cas…" Dean groaned and let the pain fill the emptiness in his chest.

His best friend. His everything. Gone. Three years and the pain had not ceased or weakened, it had grown, the longer he'd been apart from Cas. The layers piled on top of one another until he would break under the strain of it all.

"Cas, come back."


End file.
